Transexual
by Ness Culls
Summary: Isaac un chavo gay, enamorado perdidamente de Edward Cullen, cuando él se opera, cambia su nombre, ¿Edward le hará caso? ¿O será todo igual?
1. Chapter 1

Transexual.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la única cosa que me pertenece es la trama.

Summary: Isaac un chavo gay, enamorado perdidamente de Edward Cullen, cuando él se opera, cambia su nombre, ¿Edward le hará caso? ¿O será todo igual?

N/A: Advertencia, contenido sexual y grosero.

Prólogo

Isaac caminaba por los extraños pasillos de la secundaria Forks, conteniendo las lágrimas en el rostro.

Nunca se había sentido más humillado, siempre lo era pero nunca como hoy, el peor día de su mísera vida… "el peor de todos" pensó mientras entraba al baño cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Te odio Edward Cullen- dijo con rabia.

-Pero te amo como a ninguno, y te tendré cueste lo que cueste…-susurro para sí mismo.

N/A: Bien nuevo Fic, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Dejaran su review? :DD. ¿Quién quiere reviews? Yo Jeje

Atte: Ale


	2. Chapter 2 Uno de tantos días

Transexual

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ya que son de Meyer, solo la trama es mía.

Summary: Isaac un chavo gay, enamorado perdidamente de Edward Cullen, cuando él se opera, cambia su nombre, ¿Edward le hará caso? ¿O será todo igual?

N/A: Advertencia contenido sexual y grosero.

Por favor leer nota de autora al final del capítulo.

Chapter 2. Uno de tantos días

Tercera Persona POV

Isaac Salió del baño tambaleándose, cuando cruzo el pasillo.

-¡Joder!

El castaño giro la cabeza hacía todos lados, pero no vio nada.

-¡Pendejo!- oyó a la despampanante rubia de Rosalie Hale. No se había dado cuenta, que le había tirado su Coca Light sobre su camisa.

-Puta- dijo el castaño utilizando una falsa voz chillona.

-Vete a la mierda ¿Si?- dijo Rosalie.

-Como sea- dijo Isaac.

-Maldito gay tenias que ser- dijo la rubia antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer.

Isaac siguió su camino hasta su casa, o más bien mansión.

Entro sin preámbulos, y camino escaleras arriba, hasta llegar a su habitación, la habitación era color blanco con azul, en el centro había una gran cama King azul turquesa, con unos almohadones azul fuerte.

Se tiro sobre su cama, y tomo su laptop, y comenzó a buscar chat.

Al poco rato se aburrió y miro la hora 12:00 am.

-Perfecto-se dijo mientras comenzaba a masturbarse.

…

¿Reviews?

Bueno, los cuatro reviews anonimos (Que ya elimine), me chocarooon ¡Es mi mentalidad! no la de ellas! y si no les gusta, simple: NO LEAN!

Lectores de mentalidad cerrada, no saben nada, ni siquiera son escritores, no me molesten, ya que como me choca este rebaño que es la sociedad.

Ahora lo bueno, GRAX GRAX GRAX a todos los que pusieron Favorite o Follow :DDD.

Atte: Ale


	3. Chapter 3 Perdí los bóxers

Transexual

Disclaimer: Personajes de Meyer, la trama de mi propiedad… :D

Summary: Isaac un chavo gay, enamorado perdidamente de Edward Cullen, cuando él se opera, cambia su nombre, ¿Edward le hará caso? ¿O será todo igual?

3. Perdí los bóxers

Isaac POV (Bella)

Desperté algo acelerado sobre mi cama, mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estaba en mi habitación, solo y desnudo, lo cual era más que normal era algo común en mi vida; ya que así despertaba todos los días, lo cual era muy interesante ya que por culpa de eso llegaba tarde a la escuela. Me gire para ver el reloj de la mesita de noche… 11:46 am. Por alguna extraña razón sonreí, otras veces había sido a la una de la tarde, era un record levantarme a esta hora, me levante y felizmente me dirigí hacia el baño de mi cuarto, habitación o recamara, bueno como prefieran llamarla, al entrar logre ver un baño blanco con una regadera, tina, y bueno ya saben lo demás.

Entre a la regadera y abrí al instante las dos llaves de agua, y retrocedí para que poco a poco el agua se volviera tibia (tal y como me gustaba) sin más me introduje a la tibia agua y cayó sobre mi cabeza bajando por mi cuerpo.

**10 minutos después…**

Al salir, el vapor desprendía de mi cuerpo, y tome una de las toallas enredándome en ella, y saliendo del vaporoso baño, me dirigí hacia mi armario (el cual por cierto es inmenso, lo cual me encanta.) Comencé a buscar unos bóxers, mis favoritos pero no los encontraba, y mi respiración se volvió acelerada, no aparecía y eso me hacía temblar; no solo son unos bóxers, son mis bóxers favoritos, especiales y únicos. No estoy hablando de chones, tangas o bragas (las cuales usan las mujeres), lo cual es extraño, si quiero ser mujer tendré que usarlas, ese pensamiento me hizo temblar…

Ahora, por Santísimo Guapísimo Edward, ¿Dónde están mis bóxers?

…

¡Hola!

¿Cómo les va?

Esta fecha de actualización fue por Navidad (algo retrasado) y Año Nuevo.

¡Que tengan feliz inicio de Año 2012!


End file.
